The present invention relates to a locking system for a door of an automobile, and more specifically to a locking system having an emergency unlocking mechanism.
Doors of an automobile are locked and unlocked by manipulating a door lock cylinder from the outside or a door lock knob from the inside. If an automobile comes into collision with its doors locked and the driver and passengers become unable to move within the automobile, the rescue of them is delayed because the doors can not be easily opened from the outside.
Accordingly, an automatic door locking system having a so-called G sensor for detecting acceleration of a vehicle has been proposed. However, this system is arranged to automatically unlock the door in response to the output signal of the G sensor by using an electromechanical system, and therefore, requires many costly electrical devices. Besides, the reliability of such a system is not sufficient because it is subject to electric contact failure.